Scars
by chrino
Summary: Yugi has been very distant lately, and Yami could do nothing more than being a mere spectator to his boyfriends change. When Yugi finaly reveals what's been bothering him, will his friends believe him? M/M action, lemon, slight OOC, angst. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters or the original plot. The only thing I've done is to borrow the characters for a different story to satisfy my own crazy imaginative mind.

Warning: m/m action, do not read if you aren't interested. If you hate the concept of two males dating, you are at the wrong place! A bit OOC, by the way… Enjoy!

**Scars**

The music's loud. It's hot. Many people mingling. Talking, dancing, having fun. Having sex somewhere dark. Being with their friends or boy- and girlfriends. Or just to pick up an easy fuck. Didn't matter, as long as they would leave Yugi alone.

Yugi sat in a bar. Yes, Yugi Mouto, in a bar, and he's drinking. Well, it was more of a club, really, but he didn't care. He wanted to be alone, and to forget, so it seemed like a good idea. At first it did. But looking as young as he did, it's never easy.

"Are you all alone, darling? How about you come with us?" "A kid like yourself should be home with mommy." "Ya ain't ol' enough to be 'ere, let alone drink. Get the 'ell outta 'ere, if ya know what's best for ya!"

But Yugi stayed. No one was going to tell him what to do. He was going to do what suited him best, and if drinking in a club suited him best, then he would do it.

He'd only had a couple of beers, but since he wasn't much of a drinker, it was enough to make him dizzy. He knew better than to drink too much though. He did have the mind to think of getting back home safely, unlike many of the drunks sitting in the club. Usually they got chucked out before they got that wasted, but the usual guard wasn't on duty, so it was pretty wild inside at the club. The easier to hide in the crowd of people.

Unfortunately, with a hair like Yugi's, it was almost impossible to hide, unless you were short. Yugi had grown a few inches and was now almost the same height as Yami. He was still short. Sometimes it was a good thing.

And tonight it was. But not for long…

----------

Yami walked though the opening to the club. He took notice of the people, how they mingled, how drunk most of them were; and to think that Yugi would come to such a place? Something was wrong, and he was going to find out just what that was!

Jonouchi was hot on his heels, Honda not too far behind. Ryo and Anzu came in last with Marik trailing their steps. The others yamis was at their respective homes with the flu, and weren't allowed to come in case they gave their illness to someone else.

Yami searched through the crowd to find his hikari, which wasn't easy, despite the fact that his hair was a big give-away and very easy to notice. 'Aibou,' he thought sadly, 'what made you come to this place? Did you want us to find you here?'

He still remembered clearly what happened earlier that evening, what he thought was a big step for Yugi to come out of his protective shell.

"_I'll be going out, if you're wondering."_

"_Mhm," Yami absently acknowledged. He was reading a book, and was barely aware of his surroundings, so far was he in the written world. Right now he pictured the woman in the book in his mind. She was very surprised that she was allowed to go wherever she wanted, but also disappointed, because she wanted her love to care, but he was seemingly too lost in his work to pay any attention to her. She wanted him to ask what was wrong; she wanted him to worry, to care. Lately she had felt very lonely. She knew she was at fault for distancing herself from everyone, but they let her be, instead of trying to break through her shell. But really, he didn't care now, after all, did he? She put on her I-don't-care face, and said that she probably wouldn't be home that evening, so he didn't have to wait up for her._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind Yami knew this was familiar in a way, but he just couldn't point at what it was._

"_I'll stay out, so don't wait up for me."_

"_Mhmm." _

_He lifted his gaze from the book and looked at the doorway where his little light stood._

_A flash of hurt tainted Yugi's face, but he hid it well. Seems like Yami didn't care, fine with him._

_Yami didn't fail to notice that little flash of hurt on his Aibou's face, but he let it be. He'd been reading too many books lately; he was imagining things. _

"_Be careful," he said._

_Another flash of emotion, this time surprise. Yami shook his head; he really needed to get his mind from the written world._

_Yugi didn't say anything, just turned and walked out without saying goodbye. _

_Yami returned to his book, or at least he tried to, before he gave up. He went to get a drink and to think. There was something nagging in the back of his mind and it didn't want to let go, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. _

_Sipping down the water he'd got, he looked over the kitchen. On the fridge hung a picture of him and Yugi, not too long after his return to the modern world. They were both so happy and carefree, and had absolutely no worries at all. No evil beings that wanted the millennium items for something bad, or saving the world from people who wanted to either take over the world or destroy it. Never had he felt so normal. To just be a normal teenager with friends. It was nothing like when he was Pharaoh, or a nameless spirit in a puzzle. But that didn't matter anymore, as long as he had his friends, grandpa, and Yugi. _

_He sighed. He still couldn't forget that look on Yugi's face when he looked up from the book, that look of pain. Why did he get that look? Was it just his imagination after having read the book? It sounded just too strange and too much of a coincidence to be the case._

_Yet, the more he thought of it, the more it fit. Hadn't he known Yugi for a very long time now? Shouldn't he know his partner well enough to understand what was on his mind? Well, he might not know what was bothering his Aibou, but he was going to find out._

_He strode over to the phone, dialled a number he knew well and waited, a determined look on his face._

"'_ello?" a voice answered._

"_Jonouchi? Gather the gang. We are going to find Yugi and talk to him, once and for all."_

"_Yami? What the hell is going on?"_

"_No time for explanations, just get a hold on everyone and meet me downtown."_

"_Just where are we going to find Yugi? He could be anywhere, you know that."_

"_I do, and I do know where he is. We are going to The Gap."_

----------

The Gap, a very popular club in Domino. An also a very dangerous place for those who wasn't able to defend themselves from the drunks. Someone like Yugi. Harsh, but at least somewhat true. He knew, yet he stayed.

Yugi sat still on his chair, not having moved since he got there, except to get a drink. He'd had 4 now. Just about enough. He wasn't going to be much longer; he needed some fresh air and some time to think. He knew he probably would end up at that spot again, before ending up at the place where Battle City had started. He always ended up like that, at places where he felt emotionally attached. Then he would go somewhere private to jam his emotions somewhere dark, then go back to his life. Which wasn't easy, considering…

"Aibou," a deep voice said, close to him, interrupting his thoughts.

Yugi turned, surprised. He'd never thought that Yami would come to look for him. He didn't care about him, right? Yet, there he was, worry and relief written on his face. He hugged Yugi, held him close, and for a moment Yugi let himself be held, revealing in the nice feeling of his dark's warm and comforting arms. But only for a moment. Then he shrugged himself loose. Better not stay like that for long, or else he would loose his grip. Too many people around, though they most likely wouldn't have cared less about someone who looked like he was 12 having an emotional outburst.

Yami felt a surge of happiness when his little partner stayed in the hug for a moment before shrugging him off. It was more contact than they'd had for a while now. He'd missed it, strongly.

The others caught up with Yami right after he let go of Yugi, never seeing the short but intimate moment they'd shared.

"Yug? What are you doing here?" Honda started, but didn't get much further.

"Not now," Yami warned. He sensed Yugi becoming more distant the moment the others showed up. This wasn't doing any good. They needed Yugi to be comfortable enough to open up to them, not clamp up the moment he was the tiniest insecure.

Yugi sighed. He'd partially hoped Yami would show up, but he never thought he would contact the rest of the group as well. Didn't matter, he wasn't going to talk, no matter how much they tried to coax him to open up to them.

He sighed again. Yugi knew he had to open up to the group. He really couldn't keep it inside forever. But it was so hard. Why would it be so easier to talk now? Why couldn't he have just told them when he had the chance? The answer was simple; he was afraid. Afraid of what his friends would think of him, what Yami would think of him. He wasn't going to loose their friendship, for something like this. After all, he'd had tons of chances, and still he hadn't said anything.

And yet, he knew the moment was now. Yugi drew a shaky breath gathering his courage, or whatever courage he actually had. He wasn't really ready, but he knew he probably never would be ready, so he was going to take the chance presented to him. It was now or never.

Another breath, to calm his nerves; he mustn't appear to be weak.

"I think it's time I come clean. I think it's time for me to tell you something I should have told you long ago."

With that, he hopped down from his barstool, walked over to a man and said something to him. The man nodded, pointed somewhere to Yugi's left, where there was a stage. Yugi went on stage, grabbed the microphone, and nodded to the man. Music started, and Yugi started to sing.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And my scars remind me_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

They had been surprised. Never in their wildest imagination had they hoped that Yugi finally would share whatever burden he was bearing, and now he was; in a way, at least.

Yami stood where he was, listening to Yugi. He didn't really understand where Yugi was going with this song, but decided to listen closely. He sat down on the stool Yugi had left just a minute ago, and watched. The others either stood or sat around him. They looked just as confused as Yami felt, but didn't say anything.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

I'm pissed 'cause you came around

_Why don't you just go home?_

'_Cause I channelled all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

Yami could hear the pain in Yugi's voice. It hurt his heart to hear his little light like this. He wanted to soothe Yugi's hurts, but he didn't know how. He knew that his Aibou had been distant lately, and his usually cheerful self was nowhere to be seen. Instead was a gloomy Yugi who avoided everyone except the teachers. He might answer the gang when spoken to, but whenever Anzu was around he ignored everyone completely. Yami and Jonouchi had noticed, and asked Anzu if she knew anything about Yugi's behaviour. She'd known nothing, so then they'd been back to square one.

Yami was the one most worried about the smaller boy. Not only did they live under the same roof; they also shared the same room, even so much as sharing a bed. They shared everything with each other, like twins. They knew everything about each other; their fears, their dreams, the most embarrassing moments, their happiest moments; you name it. They had such a close bond with one another, in which one of them would feel sad, so would the other, and so on.

They hadn't shared body and mind for some years for nothing.

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advise_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realised_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassion's in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

Just to feel

Yugi sang with his whole heart. He let all of his emotions into the song. Maybe they would understand, even if just a little bit of what he's been through. He didn't expect them to, but he though that if he could get his emotions on a roll, that maybe, just maybe he would talk; to speak freely at last. The alcohol was helping also. Maybe that's why he felt like talking. Drunken people often spoke the truth. Perhaps he was drunk enough to tell the truth. He didn't know if it was true yet, but he would find out soon enough.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You should've never come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

'_Cause you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

Go fix yourself

Anzu looked down on the floor, scraping with her foot. She seemed to be very uncomfortable. She had been ever since last week, when, from what she'd told the others later, Yugi had yelled at her and been angrier then she'd ever seen the young duellist. Why he'd done so she didn't tell. And when they tried to ask Yugi (pointless as it was), he ignored them and continued to do whatever he was busy with.

Everyone had been frustrated. Knowing that one of their friends was acting the way he did, and not being able to do anything about it, made them feel helpless. They hadn't known what to do anymore, so they decided to give Yugi some space. It got worse. Yugi stopped being around them, closed himself up in his room and refused to come out. He barely ate, barely slept, and was even more distant than before. Even Yami was at loss. He was constantly worried, and wasn't sleeping well either. He tried to be strong for everybody, but he was the one who was most helpless.

Now, finally, it seemed to be going the right way, and Yami silently hoped it was the case. He didn't know how much longer he was able to see his Aibou suffer.

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I've tried_

_I'm sorry but I've gotta move on _

_With my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I've tried_

_I'm sorry but I've gotta move on _

_With my own life_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars reminds us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care too much_

_And our scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

Just to feel

Applause (from those who still had a mind left). Yugi jumped off the stage, and walked over to the others, confusion written all over their faces. Silence. Looking at everything else but each other, Yugi in particular. Gathering the thoughts, Yami finally looked at his other half. Yugi seemed somewhat relieved. That he'd finally come out and said what he wanted to say. But Yami couldn't figure out what it was Yugi wanted to tell him.

Yugi gathered his jacket, walked towards the door and indicated for the others to follow him. Reluctantly, they walked after him.

They walked to the park not too far from where Yugi and Yami lived. Stopping by the benches, Yugi indicated to the others to sit down.

All but Yami and Jonouchi sat down; Jonouchi stood behind the bench, Yami as close to his light as he dared. And so he did, in silence, waiting for Yugi to voice his reason for the gathering.

They waited for what felt like a week, before Yugi started to speak.

"Before I ever met any of you, I was lonely. I didn't have any friends, and would mostly just go to school and go home again. Until I met Anzu. She was my first friend, the first to actually care about a nobody like me. She would defend me when others didn't, from people like Jonouchi and Honda. Of course, that was before they changed for the better," Yugi added, when said persons started to protest. "I'm glad you changed. I'm glad you are my friends. I don't think I would've been able to go on with everything that happened later, I wouldn't have had the strength. Especially when … when Yami left. If you hadn't been there to support me through it all, I wouldn't have been able to go on, knowing in my heart he was never coming back, but secretly wishing so.

I believe that I've become stronger with you as my friends. I also think that I have learned something important from each and every one of you, and that I will treasure. We have had our good times and bad times, too many bad times to count though, but we all made it through alive, and we've grown tighter still. That is, at least, how I feel.

But I have also had more bad times than I would have liked. It includes someone in our gang, someone we've all seen as a friend, but to me, has been anything but. And that someone, is Anzu."

Several heads turned to the girl, who was fidgeting with her hands, and avoiding the others stares. The gang thought of this as strange. Why would Anzu, who always had a smile on her face, who was kind to most, protecting her friends and praising them more than anything in this world, be anything but a friend to Yugi?

"Anzu did something bad, a long time ago, and made me shut up about it. I have kept quiet all these years, keeping this heavy burden on my shoulders. And to know that Anzu is smiling, seemingly unworried about her secret to be exposed, I can't help but be angry. Lately I've felt as if the burden is getting heavier. Maybe because I got new friends to hide it from, of whom I should trust with my life, no hesitating. I do, though I couldn't tell you."

Yugi turned his head slightly, as to look at the others, but his eyes looked straight ahead of him. He was silent. No one else spoke either, in case Yugi decided to slip into his shell and kept whatever bothered him inside his heart.

Yami could do nothing but listen to his Aibou. He also kept glancing at Anzu, who looked more uncomfortable still. He wasn't one to trust people easily; it was only because of Yugi he was able to learn that through kindness you could accomplish a lot. He was also rewarded with some of the greatest friends you could ever get in life. Anzu he'd always considered being one of them, especially since she was Yugi's only friend until Yami turned up, and shared Yugi's body for a long time. She was always the one to help, to comfort, to be there if needed. Of course, when she started her friendship-speech, she could be annoying, and could really fight back when needed, but she was so kind and good through and through to ever be evil.

And yet, in a way, Yami wasn't surprised to hear of this. Why, he didn't know. All he knew was that his lover was hurting, and Anzu had been the reason for it, all along. He wanted to punish her in the cruellest way, but Yugi would never have allowed him. Deep down, he was still the light Yami know and love, and he was a caring, selfless person who cared for others wellbeing, even when he himself had been hurt by them.

Yugi was lost a moment in his thoughts, wondering how to voice his pain. It wasn't easy, knowing that by doing so, he would loose a friend, and the others would loose their trust in her. But he did what Yami had advised him to so long ago: "If you're hurt, and want to tell, even if it might cost you something dear to you, do so. What's most important to you, your wellbeing or theirs? Don't keep something that is too heavy for you to bear, to yourself. Voice it to someone you trust, and share it. No one has to bear a burden alone."

'Depends on what that burden is,' Yugi thought, but knew he couldn't keep it inside anymore. He was going to follow his dark's advice, and see it through. No second thoughts.

Shakily, he took a breath, and started to talk.

"We were no more than eight years old. We'd be out and play in the park mostly, were we didn't know the other kids. It was easier to go and play with them at that time. With Anzu, I was one of them. I wasn't a lonely boy, standing on the outside and watching the other kids have fun. I was able to be a normal boy and play with the others. I was also one of the most creative one when we'd become bored with a game, and wanted to do something else instead. I would always come up with several ideas, then let the other decide the game. I always had a great time with Anzu. Nothing could ever change it.

One day, when I was supposed to stay inside, I snuck out and went to the park, knowing Anzu was there. I didn't want to be stuck inside, even though we had visitors. When I came to the park, I ran into some of the bigger boys. They loved to tease me, because I was so small. They had a game they wanted to play, but they needed a 'volunteer' and I was the only one nearby. They took me to a tree nearby, where a rope was tied to one of the branches. I didn't know what they were going to do, but it couldn't be anything good, so I started to fight for it, regretting ever going out of the house. They were stronger than me, and only held me harder. They put the rope around my neck, and started a mock-ceremony of a hanging. 'Just like in the old days,' as they put it."

Jonouchi and Honda gasped, a horrified expression on their face. Yami glanced to Jonouchi, who looked back at him. "We'd heard of it," he whispered. "They would always take on the weak kids, just scare 'em. But one of 'em died. Poor kid."

Yami was also horrified to hear of this. His little one had been through it as well. He would never understand humans, taking pleasure in others pain.

"Just as they tightened the rope around my throat, Anzu came. I had never been so happy to see her as in that moment. I knew that everything would be okay. She always knew how to get away from the older boys, and make them stay away from me. She made them release me. But what she said when I ran to her, made me stop dead in my track. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me before you started?" At first, I didn't fully understand what she said, but after listening to their conversation I came to the conclusion that she was one of _them_. Of course, I didn't want to believe it, so I tried to talk her from it, make her understand what kind of people she was associating with. But she didn't listen. She just told me to piss off. So I did. I was scared. I didn't want them to come after me again. That was when I heard him. Takeshi. Takeshi Hiwatari."

"God damn! Don't tell me he witnessed it!" Jonouchi said, very low though, so not to disturb Yugi.

"Poor guy," Honda said, just as low.

Yami looked hard at them, as to demand them to either talk or to shut up. He didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to hear what had happened, and it was Yugi who was telling the story. But he also wanted for Yugi to not have to tell his story, to not have to think of it ever again. He wanted to take Yugi in his arms and never let go of him, make sure nothing ever happened to his little light ever again. But he knew it wouldn't do any good, so he would let Yugi talk, no matter how painful it was for him. He would be there for his hikari, when needed. He brought his eyes to Yugi, who had started to tremble. Not much though, just enough for Yami to notice.

"He was in my class. He was well liked by everyone, but also had a hard time with a bad health, and couldn't strain himself too much. Anzu had fetched him, luring him there by saying she had a surprise for him.

I had a bad feeling about it, so I ran back. When I came close enough to see them putting the rope around his neck, I knew I had been right. I tried to stop them, but one of the boys grabbed me, and made me watch. It was so awful! Seeing his face turning blue with lack of oxygen. He didn't hang long enough to die. They would let him down, let him catch his breath, before they lifted him up again." Yugi's voice started to shake, but he kept on, he had to finish his story, he had to get it out in the open, or else he would never be able to. He would push the memories back into a dark corner of his mind and never think of it ever again. "They did it several times. Takeshi was begging for them to stop, so was I, but they ignored our cries for help. They enjoyed it. I was crying. I didn't want Takeshi to suffer, so I begged for them to take me instead, and let him go. The leader promised me I would get my turn, but Anzu instructed them not to, they needed me to shut up.

Finally they let Takeshi down. Kicked me hard in my stomach, threatening to give me the same treatment if I ever breathed a word of what had happened, and left. I took Takeshi to his home. He had fallen into a fit when we got to his place, and he was sent to the hospital. When I finally got home, it was nightfall. Mom and grandpa were furious with me. I couldn't blame them. They were just worried about me. I was able to push the memory into the back of my mind, but only until the morning after. Takeshi's parents called. He was dead. And they wanted to know what had happened to him. Being as scared that I was, I lied to them and said I found him in near the park and brought him home. There was an investigation, because of the marks on his throat, but it led to nothing. They never found out what really happened that day.

Until this day, the Hiwataris still doesn't know what happened to their son. I prefer it that way. They do deserve to know the truth, but the truth is so horrible that I will not tell them. It has been gnawing on my conscience ever since. I know there was nothing that could be done, but…" Yugi's voice dropped to a near-whisper, so the others had to stain their ears to hear the next he said.

"I have been wondering; if I hadn't gone to the park, would it still have happened? If I'd only been stronger, would I've been able to help Takeshi? Would he be alive today? I felt so awful, knowing I carried such a big secret, but couldn't tell it to anyone. I was scared. I didn't want to die. I was picked on enough from before, I didn't need more.

Anzu made me swear not to tell a living soul, or I would get a beating to remember. She acted like my friend, never letting her facade shatter. She went on with her life as nothing happened, while I was scared for life. I was more insecure than ever. It was after that episode I was digging into my games, to escape from the harsh reality called life. Mom and grandpa were a little worried; they had noticed me playing more games than before. But I didn't retreat into myself; I was mostly being myself, so they let it be. But they would never know what had really happened that day. It was my burden to bear, and so I have. Until today.

So, now you know."

Everyone was in shock. They stared in disbelief at the girl they always had seen as a friend. She was fidgeting with her hands still, and she looked … annoyed? Slowly, she rose up, and took a step forward. She didn't look as kind as she usually did, she seemed more arrogant, while trying to look innocent.

Yugi stood still, his head low and his shoulders slumped.

"How can you accuse me for something like that? You know it isn't true!" Anzu said, hurt in her voice, but also anger, disbelief, and dripping with arrogance.

"Yes, it is!" Yugi answered, his voice also full of hurt and anger. "You just don't want to remember it, 'cause then you'll have to face up to everything you are, and you don't want to. I know, and I don't want to hurt you in any way, 'cause I do care for you, just like I do everyone else. But … but –"

He twirled around, tears streaming down his face and his face so full of emotion they couldn't tell them apart.

"Why don't you think about me for a change? I have kept this secret for you so long, letting it be, letting it grow bigger everyday, gnawing on my conscience, making me more unsure of myself than I was, making me escape to the world of games so I could forget about it, even if only for ten minutes. You could get everything you wanted, but had to keep on being friends with me, so I wouldn't spill your secret. Not only did you break my trust so many years ago, you also tried to steal Yami away from me, the one thing I'd ever wanted in my life, even before we got together. Well, guess what, he's mine, and you not going to take him away from me, not now, never! I – I wish you would just go away, and stay away… If you stay, I-I don't th-think I'll be able to keep s-sane…"

Yugi started to sway on his feet, before he fell on his knees, sobbing his heart out. Yami was by his side in a heartbeat, holding the little one tight in his arms; soothing him the only way he knew; he kissed Yugi's face and whispered sweet nothings to him. The little body was trembling hard, the tears running down fast, wetting Yami's shirt, but he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was his lover's wellbeing.

It took no psychologist to understand that Yugi was down both physically and mentally. He'd lost weight, he'd been under emotional stress, and had kept everything inside, letting it build up until he couldn't hold it inside anymore. Yami had no idea as of how he had been able to do so.

Yami was secretly proud of his hikari. To be able to live a good life after everything he'd been going through in his short life, he was still able to stand up and hold his head high, keeping his mind and soul pure, and keep himself happy. Yami thought he would've broken down long ago because of the emotional stress. He just hoped his little one wasn't too damaged because of the bitch. Speaking of the devil…

Yami turned his crimson-eyes to a certain girl. Everyone shivered, not just Anzu, of Yami's look. He'd never looked so scary before. Oh, if only looks could kill, then the girl would've been on the ground by now, writhing and whimpering in pain, begging Yami to stop his torture. Too bad he didn't have his shadowpowers anymore.

"Who gave you the right?" he asked, his voice wavering in suppressed anger. "Who gave you the right, to treat my little one like you have? Who do you think you are, letting him keep this burden for you, all alone, while you go on with your life like nothing happened? Do you think you are greater than all of us, to use us as toys and throw us away when you have finished playing? I knew I should never have trusted you. Too bad I didn't act on my guts when I had the chance."

The look in Yami's eyes promised murder to the next person who dare hurt his Aibou.

Anzu threw her hair back, not bothering to act innocent anymore.

"Why do you care? He's just being a baby, making up stories to hide the fact that he's still a child. He might have 'grown' after all that shit, but he still looks like a kid. Besides, I'm a much better catch than he is. Why do you stick with him? Is it just because he's an easy fuck? If that's the case, then I feel sorry for you."

She didn't get any further because she was suddenly slapped hard in her face so she fell. Yami had moved so fast that barely anyone had noticed him at all.

Looking up, she came face to face to Yami, who was angrier still. His body was shaking, his face full of anger and malice, and he had no other wish but to give the girl what she deserved. He could barely keep himself still, that's how much he wanted to attack her. He wanted to give her so much pain she would never forget about it.

"Another word," he said, his voice calm, despite his rage, "another word about my lover, and I swear, I will hunt you for the rest of your life, and then you'll know what real fear is."

Anzu had never looked so frightened before. Not only had she managed to anger the former pharaoh, she had angered the whole gang, and boy was she in trouble.

Jonouchi was massaging his hands, wanting nothing else but to wring the girls' neck slow and painfully. He kept himself in check, barely. Loosing his temper would settle nothing.

"Masaki, you'd better start runnin', 'cause I swear, if I catch up with you, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Anzu looked carefully at the others, not quite knowing what to do. Seeing the angered, sad and disappointed faces of those who had considered her a friend up until a mere moment ago, frightened her more, so she scrambled to her feet and walked away, slowly. When she had put some distance between her and the boys, she ran.

Yami watched her run until she was out of sight before turning his full attention to his lover, who was still crying. Ryo was by his side, holding him gently. No one knew just what to say to make Yugi feel better, but they tried to calm him down nonetheless.

Yami walked over to Yugi, slowly, as to not scare him. He sat down and carefully pulled the younger boy into his lap and continued with the gentle stroking on the back, whispered soothing nonsense and kissed him lightly on his cheek and forehead. After a few minutes Yugi finally lifted his gaze, not quite sure if he dared to know what the other boys was thinking of him now. Sure, they had been angry with Anzu, and more or less chased her away, but he didn't want to know what they thought of him now.

"Yugi, how are you doing?" Ryo asked.

Yugi stayed silent for a moment. "Fine, I guess," he said. He didn't really know how he was. He thought that when he confessed everything, the others would turn their back on him. He had let someone get killed and he hadn't done anything about it! He felt tears forming, but he blinked them away. He had cried too much, shed too many tears. He had to be strong now. He had to try and let it go, but even after telling his tale, he still felt awful. He had betrayed Takashi; he had let him die, and nothing he did would make up for it.

No one said anything. They sat around Yami and Yugi just to be there, to show Yugi that they wouldn't leave. Finally, Yugi cracked a grateful smile to the gang, before snuggling further into Yami. He liked his darkness' arms. They were so warm and welcoming. He'd really missed his embrace.

"I wonder why she never showed her true side earlier," Marik said. The others stared strangely at him. Realising what he said, he added: "I mean, she always seemed to be the nice and friendly girl who wanted nothing more than for her friends to be okay. Let's face it, she must have had a reason for keeping up this facade for so long."

"Yeah, you're right," Honda said thoughtfully, "it _is_ strange. Of course, I never pegged for her to be of such calibre, but then again, I believe none of us knew her the way we thought we did. Except …" He glanced at Yugi, who seemed withdrawn again.

"I can't wait to lay my hands on her!" Jonouchi said hotly, his hands clenched. "Just wait, Masaki, I'm so gonna -"

"No."

Everyone stared in disbelief at Yugi, who looked resolutely back at them.

"Yes, she has done something horrible, but it won't do any good if your going to beat her up. You'll just get into trouble, especially if she files a complaint on you. Besides, she's not worth it. And neither am I." His gaze fell to the ground, unable to look in their eyes anymore. "I don't understand how you can put up with a person such as I."

"How can you say that? You didn't do anything wrong!" Honda said.

"Yeah, you were just a kid after all, you said so yourself," Jonouchi said. "You are a much better person than she'll ever be. You did help him; I mean, you could have left him there to die."

"You're asking how we can put up with you? The question is; how did you put up with her all these years?" Marik asked.

Silence. A shrug.

"Not really sure. I just had to, you know. After all, she _was_ the only friend I had."

"Yeah, some friend she turned out to be –"

"Will you let it be already?" Yami cut in, tired of hearing of the traitor, and wanting his little one to be able to relax, and heal. It wouldn't help if he were constantly reminded of the past.

Yugi hugged the taller teen tighter, humming in appreciation. Yami hug him back, and said; "We 'put up with you' because you are the kindest person we know. You would never hurt anyone. We know that if you could, you would have taken Takashi's place, so he wouldn't get hurt. You are so kind and selfless that it's almost scary, but that's what we love about you."

"You always see the good in people," Marik said, quietly. "You stuck around with me, even with the dark spirit in my Millennium Rod. You knew it wasn't my fault, and made sure to let me know that. I never had any friends before I met you, and the others, and even though Mai and Jonouchi almost died, you trusted me. You gave me a second chance, even though I wanted to defeat the Pharaoh so bad, cursing him for all I'd been through. And I thank you for that."

"I didn't have many friends, yet you came up to me and wanted to be my friend," Ryo said, almost shyly. "My yami almost killed you all, before we got to know each other properly. Yet you didn't turn away. You weren't afraid of me, afraid that something would happen to you. You knew that, like you, you had a spirit attached to your Millennium item, so there was an explanation. You simply trusted me, no questions asked, and that's something I'll never forget."

"We were nothing but asses to ya," Jonouchi said, shamefully. "We were bullying you, teasing, takin' your stuff, and what was our excuse? So we could feel better."

"We were going to make a man outta you," Honda added. "We pitied you; we only saw a weak, scrawny kid with no backbone. So we thought it would be an idea, stupid as we thought it was, to make you stand up for yourself. It would be more fun for us that way."

"When that bastard teacher beat us up, ya stopped 'im. Ya hated violence, and didn't wanna have anything to do with it. You called us friends, when we'd been nothing but assholes. Ya gave us a chance to prove ourselves, to change. You _are_ the reason we changed. And I finally started to like myself as a person. I didn't glare at my image in the mirror, silently wishing for my bad side to disappear. I was the one to make that choice, and I did. And that's only 'cause of you, buddy."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. They didn't think badly of him. They liked him for who he was, despite everything that had happened! With watering eyes, he leaped up from Yami's lap and gave each boy a hug. He gave them a grateful smile, before settling himself in the comfy lap of his lover.

They sat in silence for a long time, before Ryo was wise enough to think of the time. Breaking up to go to their homes, all boys left lost in thought.

----------

Yami guided Yugi up to their room. After saying goodbye to the others, Yugi had retreated to himself once again. Yami had been more than just a little worried. He thought Yugi had finally snapped out of it, but apparently it had just been for a moment. He wanted to make the smaller boy more comfortable in his own skin, but there was only so much he could do. We would just have to wait it out and see how Yugi progressed from here.

Once up in their room, Yugi walked over to the window, and just stared out into the night. He yawned. He hadn't realised how tired he was. Well, it had been a long day after all. And to think that the others didn't hate him for what he'd done. That Yami didn't hate him. He was so relieved. Yugi had never been so glad to have Yami by his side as this evening. Yami was his strength, his other half, always knowing what was on his mind, and helping him, although he hadn't been of much help lately because Yugi had shut him out when he needed him the most. Never again, never…

Yugi turned to Yami, who was still standing in the doorway, he too was silent. He was waiting for a sign from his hikari, a sign that told him he was okay. He didn't expect it to be over by the end of the day, just because it was now out in the open. On the contrary, he believed that his little light still needed time to work it through. But he would do just fine; Yami would make sure of it.

Yami walked over to Yugi, and embraced him. Yugi returned the hug. They revealed in the feeling of each other, just enjoying the others presence. They stood like this for a long time, before Yugi drew back a little to look at his dark's face. He was silent still.

Then, without warning, Yugi kissed Yami. He practically devoured him in his need for his darkling. He needed release, he needed healing, and Yami was the only one who could give it to him. He had already ripped off Yami's jacket before the dark one could catch up.

Yami was caught off guard by the force of Yugi's kiss. Not that he complained, but he could at least have given a warning. A tongue entered his mouth, and he lost all coherent thoughts. His jacket off, he finally kissed back with just as much force, holding Yugi as close as possible. Oh god, how he had missed this. Being around Yugi, smell him, touch him, kiss him; make love to him, oh god, to make love to him. Yami didn't question Yugi's sudden eagerness, just let it be. He knew that his Aibou needed it; he needed the closeness and the healing, and he was going to help every way he could.

Their kisses grew frantic; they couldn't get enough of each other. The clothes were ripped off in their hurry to feel the other, to grope and touch and feel.

They fell on top of the bed and Yami instantly to grind his hips into Yugi's. Yugi broke the kiss and cried out. He grinded back, making delicious friction. Yami growled, grinding faster, attacking the smaller boy's neck.

"Please, take me – Atem..."

Hearing his true name almost made him stop his ministrations. Yugi only called him by his real name when he really needed him. He claimed the lips of his little one, hard and passionate, while he blindly reached for the lube lying on the nightstand.

Yugi was drowning in the sensations. It had been so long since he had been with Atem in such an intimate way, and he needed it, craved it.

"Atem," he panted again, when they parted for air. Yami's lips found a nipple and attacked it. Yugi moaned; a louder moan followed when slick fingers sought out his entrance.

"Please, please, oh Atem…"

Yugi urged for Yami to go faster, but even in his haste, Yami knew better. It had been a while, so he had to make sure his petite lover would be ready before doing anything else. Though he doubted he would have any control left when he was inside his lover.

Moaning constantly, Yugi trashed on the bed, begging for the taller boy to take him.

"Atem, yes … oh gods, hurry – aahh!"

Yami smirked. He'd almost forgotten how vocal his Aibou was; and he loved it.

Having some sympathy for his lover, he pulled his fingers out of the younger one's entrance. Hearing the low moan of loss, he almost lost his control, wanting to thrust into Yugi hard and fast, never to stop.

Positioning himself at the entrance, he looked at Yugi, and waited. Wondering what took his lover so long, Yugi opened his eyes. He gasped, because at that moment, when their eyes met the partner's passionfilled, lustful gaze, Yami gently penetrated his Aibou.

They lay together, getting used to the sensations, revealing in them. It had been too long, they silently agreed.

Yami kissed Yugi gently on his swollen lips, muttered 'I love you' before he started with a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his lover. He hadn't missed the flash of pain on the younger one's face, and he knew he had to go slow. But, god, how he wanted to pound his little one so he wouldn't be able to walk the rest of the week. He was so tight and hot, he could barely restrain himself.

Yugi gasped when Yami started to move. Oh, how long had it been? To feel the hardness within himself, leaving him immobile and wanting, lusting for his lover in a way he never knew he could? Whether it would be hard and fast and passionfilled, or slow and gentle and full of love, he would never tire of the feeling of being filled, and loved, by his lover.

Yami thrusted gently into his Aibou. He never ceased to be amazed by the feel of his younger lover. He would never get tired of the delicious feel of being embraced in the most intimate of ways by Yugi. He rotated his hips, to find the sweet spot before giving in to his urge. Hearing Yugi moan loud, begging for more, he lost it and started to pound into his lover, hard and fast. He grabbed Yugi's hands and pinned them down, leaving Yugi to hold on for the ride, trying his best to meet his lover frantic pace.

Yami felt the orgasm coming up, and not wanting to be the first to come, he let go of Yugi's hand to pump him; roughly, just the way he likes it. He pounded even harder into his lover when the screams escalated, feeling the tight walls become impossibly tighter.

Yugi screamed, and screamed, and trashed and moaned and wanted more. He didn't want it to stop but he wanted it to end. He just wanted, wanting his lover, wanting the pleasure, wanting to forget, wanting to remember…

Finally, he couldn't take anymore, and cried out. He exploded over their chests, Yami still pounding him, making his orgasm last longer.

Hearing the pleasured cry of his lover, Yami lost it as the walls around his arousal became too much for him to handle. He came, hard, with a cry of his own.

He collapsed on his smaller lover, both panting hard, trying to puzzle their minds together after their orgasms. Yami found he didn't have any strength left, but he barely managed to pull out of Yugi and lie beside him on the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other, and simply lied there for a while, looking in each other's eyes, happy and content.

Yami studied his Aibou, to see if there were any traces of sadness in his eyes.

"How are you?"

"Despite the pain in my lower back, you mean?"

"You're the one who wanted it that way."

"Yes, I know," Yugi chuckled, before sighing softly, knowing exactly what Yami had meant. "I don't know. It will take some time for me to really get over it. I've been keeping this for so long that I can hardly remember how it was like to think of Anzu as a real friend, and how it was to feel like I really was a part of something. I do now, it's not what I mean, but compared to being lonely that was the best to nothing. I didn't have anyone else, a single friend to name, just my mum and my grandpa."

He smiled. "But I am going to put it behind me. Someday, I will be able to do so. As long as I've got my family, my friends, and you, I will make it through."

"That's right," Yami murmured, holding Yugi close to him, "one day at a time."

The moon shone in through the window, gazing at the lovers as they finally went to sleep, both forgetting about the bad and simply enjoying each other's presence.

-chrino-: Okay, so, personally, I think some of this story is lame. Like what happened as kids. I had a great idea, but it disappeared. I decided to publish it anyway. I am very pleased with the lemon, though.. ^^

Please tell me what you think of it, good and bad, as long as it is constructive criticism. Best way to fix whatever mistakes I've made, and to be a better writer.

Please review!!


End file.
